Marauders of Hogwarts: Season 1
by Angels.Lust
Summary: REPOSTEADO. Amistad, amorios, travesuras, diversion, pruebas de lealtad y el comienzo de tiempos oscuros en el septimo y ultimo año de los merodeadores MWPP! Pesimo summary, historia decente. R&R!
1. La Fabulosa Idea de Sirius

**¡Bienvenido seas a este fanfic Marauders of Hogwarts! Para los que estaban esperando el reposteo, bienvenidos de nuevo!! Ya he corregido algunos capis, y algunas cosillas por ahí que los que ya habían leído lo que llevaba de historia, se darán cuenta en el trayecto (guiño un ojo maliciosamente) **

**Este fanfic se lo dedico a: **

**Mi mejor amiga SOR4. No podría jamás expresar suficientemente con palabras lo mucho que la quiero y que le agradezco todo, todo. Eres genial, y eres un magnífica escritora y lo sabes! This is for you, wuv uuuuu! ;3**

**Mary: Fiel lectora y reviewer. Eres la única que sé con certeza, después de SOR4, que ha estado esperando esta historia de nuevo. Por eso, Marauders of Hogwarts es tuya, Mary. Espero que te guste.**

**Ojalá todos lo disfruten y nos vemos abajo.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 1: La Fabulosa Idea De Sirius**_

-Estoy aburrido.

-Y yo estoy total y _definitivamente_ aburrido.

Quejas típicas de sus dos mejores amigos, pensó un chico alto, delgado, con un espeso cabello castaño e inteligentes ojos ambarinos que había estado observando el paisaje del jardín y escuchando a aquellos dos antes de entornar los ojos dramáticamente. Esbozó una pequeña mueca sardónica mientras bajaba la vista a sus dos amigos que yacían en la hierba a la sombra de un antiquísimo roble en la noble mansión Potter.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto - comenzó James – pero ¡como desearía que Quejiquis estuviera cerca!- exclamaron James y Sirius al unísono.

-Estando tan desesperados, no sé como aún no se las han ingeniado para fabricar un Snape y dedicarse a torturarlo para toda la vida- comentó Remus vagamente, mirando a Sirius con una expresión hermética.

-Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco estoy _tan_ desesperado- admitió James, frunciendo el ceño- Me basta con una sola desproporcionalmente enorme y grasienta nariz.

-Jamie tiene razón.- rió Sirius, lanzando lejos la colilla del cigarrillo que acababa de terminar e ignorando las miradas de sus amigos, sobre todo la que James le dirigía al oírle llamarlo por aquel horrible diminutivo que tanto aborrecía.- Lo demás siempre está demás. Mmm… ¿Qué podemos hacer, que podemos hacer?

-Por favor, James, haz que no _intente_ pensar.- suplicó Remus, el horror reflejado en su cara- Siempre termina mal.

Sirius lo miró, el altanero sarcasmo transformando sus rasgos sólo haciéndolos aún más atractivos, antes de seguir concentrado en "_pensar_" que podían hacer para matar el tiempo. Mientras dirigía la varita a su boca y efectuaba un hechizo para refrescarse el aliento, su cara se iluminó y seguidamente rodó hasta quedar sobre su panza mientras agitaba los pies en el aire con la felicidad de un niño al que le acaban de regalar un delicioso helado en un caluroso día de verano.

-¡Ya sé, ya sé, Jamie!

James miró a Remus, irritado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Remus, mirándolo con una ceja alzada- Tú también puedes hacer algo. Supuestamente también es tu mejor amigo.

-Tristemente, pero si no haces algo para que deje de llamarme _Jamie_, tendrás que prescindir de él.

-Sirius…- comenzó Remus

-No, no, no.- interrumpió el moreno, mirando a James de soslayo con entusiasta picardía- Escuchen. ¿Qué tal si vamos a visitar a _Evans_?

James se atragantó con el aire que había estado inhalando y Remus entrecerró los ojos.

-Sí¿y que tengamos que encargarnos de James cuando ella termine con él?- rió Remus sarcástico- No, gracias.

Sirius se rió a mandíbula batiente, provocando que James le lanzara una mirada furibunda. A Sirius se le atragantó la risa al ver su expresión.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas. Yo opino que visitar a Lily es una idea grandiosa.

Remus lo miró de soslayo, con las manos medio metidas en sus jeans. En ese momento, vio que se acercaba a ellos una mujer de elegancia y hermosura únicas, patentes aún en sus delicados rasgos a pesar de sus cincuenta y tantos años. Tenía el cabello muy negro que contrastaba con las canas que había estado acumulando recogido en una trenza que le llegaba a las caderas. Vestida impecablemente con una túnica de un azul profundo rematada con bordados de oro en el cuello y los puños y que resaltaba sus ojos también azules surcados por líneas que indicaban que la mujer reía mucho, Dorea Potter, la madre de James, llegó hasta ellos sonriendo contagiosamente.

-Muchachos¿qué les parece si vienen y me acompañan a almorzar?– preguntó con una voz cantarina y clara - Tú también Remus, cariño. Lizzie hizo ese guiso que tanto te encanta. Hoy tiene un aspecto particularmente delicioso.

-Gracias por invitarme, Dorea- agradeció Remus sinceramente, con una sonrisa tímida.- Me malcrías demasiado.

-Remus, te he dicho un millón de veces que dejes de agradecerme tanto las cosas- le reprochó Dorea, aporreándolo con un dedo en el brazo

-Lo siento, Dorea, es un hábito…

-Yo te sugiero que te aproveches de sus mimos- dijo James con una mueca- Ya ves que a mí que han privado del privilegio de consentirme todos mis caprichos.

-Exageras- contradijo Dorea, restándole importancia a las palabras de James agitando una mano- Pero si insistes, realmente podría enseñarte lo que es estar privado de…

-No, no lo harás aunque pudieras, mamá- dijo James con una sonrisita- Porque sabes que tu hijo es en verdad un buen chico y que se merece ser consentido¿no?

Dorea gruñó.

-Tú padre tiene razón cuando dice que estás cada día más imposible.

-Sí, bueno, todo eso está muy bien, ahora ¿podemos comer? Me muero de hambre- declaró Sirius abrazando a Dorea desde atrás y plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, haciendo reír a la mujer.

Después del abundante y ameno almuerzo en el que los chicos comieron cantidades casi industriales animados por la madre de James, agradecieron por la comida y subieron a la habitación de James. Remus apartó libros y revistas de Quidditch con una ceja alzada para hacerse un poco de espacio en la cama y poder sentarse mientras Sirius se sentaba en el alféizar de la ventana y procedía a fumarse un cigarrillo mientras miraba al horizonte con aire distraído. La tensión en la habitación había estado aumentando drásticamente, sobre todo en el espacio comprendido entre Remus y Sirius, hasta que James que había estado buscando algo en su armario, habló, cortándola de golpe.

-¿A que hora vamos a visitar a Evans? – preguntó

Remus y Sirius intercambiaron miradas sombrías.

-Fue tu idea…- recriminó Remus

-Lo decía en son de broma, Prongs…- dijo Sirius en el tono que se le habla a un niño para hacerlo entender.- Ya sabes, algo con lo que salí en un momento de extremo aburrimiento, por no mencionar que estaba famélico, además.

James empezó a reír, y Sirius, aunque desconfiado al principio, también rió.

-Pues yo no– irrumpió James, mientras se ponía de pie abruptamente.– Vamos.

-¿Ahora?– gimoteó Sirius, largando la colilla por la ventana– Acabo de comer, no quiero ver sangre aún, que me enfermo.

-Muy gracioso, Sirius.

-James, Evans no te da ni la hora- intentó razonar Sirius- Te abomina. Le caes mal. Compréndelo. Acéptalo. Y mientras más pronto, mejor.

-No, no. Yo la quiero.

-Estás encaprichado con ella, querrás decir.

-No estoy encaprichado con ella- afirmó James firmemente, luego con gesto pensativo añadió:- Ella realmente me gusta. De hecho me gusta demasiado…

-Lo comprendo… Bueno, en realidad no, pero lo que quiero decir es que…

-Bien, me puedo ir yo solo.

-No seas estúpido, siempre soy tu relevo. Tengo que ir, para cuando te mate…

-¡No voy a batirme a duelo con Evans, Padfoot!- soltó James exasperado.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Remus- Pero ella se pondrá tan contenta cuando te vea en su puerta que te maldecirá hasta que mueras, así que no te dará tiempo.

-Permíteme discrepar con respecto a como expresará su felicidad cuando me vea en su puerta- comentó James con una sonrisa arrogante

-¿Has estado fantaseando con que te recibirá de brazos abiertos? Reacciona, James- insistió Remus, agitando los brazos en el aire– ¿Ves lo que haces, Sirius? Eres un idiota. Tú y tus ideas fabulosas.

-¡No hablaba en serio! Bueno, sí hablaba en serio, pero pensé que se lo tomaría a broma!- admitió Sirius

-Pues ya ves.

-Bueno, adiós.

_Crack_. James desapareció. Sirius y Remus maldijeron y no les quedó de otra que desaparecer detrás de su amigo.

-Ahí está. – dijo Remus señalando a James, que acababa de tocar el timbre de una casa victoriana azul, mientras se alborotaba el cabello. Se aproximaron rápidamente.

-Imbécil- suspiró Sirius

-Shhh…

Una mujer de mediana edad, de baja estatura, rubia, con los ojos extraordinariamente verdes exactos a los de su hija y de aspecto bastante agradable les abrió la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Buenas tardes, señora- dijo James – ¿Es esta casa de Lily Evans?

-Sí, claro, Lily es mi hija...

-Discúlpenos por molestarla, pero nos gustaría saber si ella se encuentra, por casualidad.

-¿Lily¿Quién la busca?- preguntó sonriente la Sra. Evans

-Soy James Potter. Somos… Compañeros en Hogwarts.

-¿Compañeros de mi Lily, dices?- preguntó ella medio excitada – Quiere decir… Entonces eres… Un mago.

-Eh… Sí, somos magos- confirmó James sonriendo- Estos son mis amigos, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

-Soy Rose Evans, la madre de Lily. Lily no está, pero por favor, pasen si desean.

-Este… De acuerdo, gracias…

Sirius y James miraban por la casa con mal disimulada curiosidad, ya que nunca antes habían estado en un hogar muggle, mientras eran conducidos por la madre de Lily hasta una acogedora salita y los invitó a sentarse.

-Al verla, me doy cuenta a quién Lily salió tan guapa.- dijo James con su sonrisa de héroe de Quidditch, mientras abandonaba su inspección de la casa y notaba algunos rasgos de Lily en las facciones de la Sra. Evans, como aquellos ojos que eran su perdición.

-Por favor, no es para tanto…- rió la Sra. Evans, modesta- Pero te tomo lo de mi Lily, que claro que lo es…

-Indudablemente, si no fuera de idiosincrasia tan endem…

-Fuerte- terminó James por Sirius, forzando una risa mientras fulminaba a Sirius con los ojos. Sorprendentemente, Rose rió ante el comentario.

-Lo heredó de su abuela. Mi madre era una mujer maravillosa, pero al igual que Lily, tenía un temperamento bastante… fuerte- comentó riendo y haciendo a los chicos reír- Pero mi hija es adorable la mayor parte del tiempo… No saben cómo me preocupo por ella cada vez que se va. Ella me ha comentado sobre un tal brujo siniestro que ha venido alzándose y ganando adeptos rápidamente.

-Le aseguro que no tiene absolutamente nada de que preocuparse.- afirmó Remus- Nuestro director, Albus Dumbledore es el mejor mago de este tiempo y con él estamos perfectamente seguros.

-Además, nosotros también cuidamos de ella- aportó James, hinchando el pecho, y haciendo que a Sirius se le escapara un bufido.

-¡Pues no saben cómo me alegra oír que Lily tenga tan buenos amigos! Ese otro chico, Severus, aunque siempre me pareció un poco extraño, estaba siempre merodeando por aquí, entre los arbustos, tratando de ver por sí mismo que ella estuviera bien. Creí que se llevaban muy bien, pero al parecer se han peleado hace un tiempo- confesó la Sra. Evans con gesto pensativo, mientras sus tres jóvenes visitantes la escuchaban súbitamente muy atentos- ¿No sabrán porqué? Ella no ha querido soltar ni prenda al respecto.

-Tal vez- comenzó James con el semblante rígido- , por que es un…

-No. No tenemos la menor idea de que pudo haber pasado entre ellos para que se hayan distanciado- respondió Remus con suave firmeza, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a James y Sirius.

-¿Ustedes no le conocen?- preguntó Rose con una graciosa curiosidad

-Oh sí, le conocemos muy bien- respondió Sirius sardónicamente, entrecerrando peligrosamente sus ojos del color del más puro gris plata- Aunque no se podría decir que es amigo nuestro precisamente.

-Ah… Entiendo…- dijo Rose, parpadeando de repente- ¡Pero no les he ofrecido nada para tomar! Perdonen mi descuido, por favor… ¿Les ofrezco un té helado, tal vez?

-No gracias, madame. Acabamos de comer.- declinó Remus amablemente

De repente algo llamó la atención de James, haciéndolo olvidarse momentáneamente de la rabia que le provocaba la presunta, y con un poco de suerte tal vez desplazada amistad de Lily y Snape. Sobre la chimenea de la sala de estar en la que estaban. Fotos. Las miró con avidez desde su asiento. ¡Fotos de su florcita! Rose debió notar su interés porque lo invitó a verlas de cerca, invitación que él, y de paso Sirius y Remus no desaprovecharon. Luego se excusó por un segundo y abandonó la salita. Los chicos vieron divertidos fotos de Lily a diferentes edades más siempre encantadora: sola, con sus padres y con una chica con cara de amargada que Sirius describió como el desastroso resultado del cruce entre un caballo y una jirafa, y que no era otra que Petunia, la hermana de Lily. En otra, Lily no parecía tener más de 8 años y aparecía con unas chicas que debían ser sus amigas muggle. Las fotos más recientes eran mágicas con movimiento, desde las que Lily sonreía enormemente, apareciendo en una de ellas acompañada por sus mejores amigas de Hogwarts. Rose apareció sonriente con un gran libro con tapas de cuero que resultó ser un álbum de fotos.

-Les traje esto.- anunció- Son fotos de cuando Lily era pequeña. Supongo que les gustará verlas.

-No se imagina cuanto- dijo Sirius, esbozando una sonrisita maligna que Rose no captó.

James abrió la primera página, y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que una adorable bebecita de no más de seis meses, con unos enormes, hermosos, familiares ojos muy verdes, con una pelusilla de un rojo muy intenso cubriendo su cabecita y completamente desnuda, acostada sobre su pancita y dejando sus nalguitas al aire. La reacción no se hizo esperar. James se sonrojó vivamente, mientras imágenes de una Lily más, mucho más grande venían a su cabeza involuntariamente. Sirius empezó a carcajearse tan fuerte que lágrimas estaban empezando a caer, mientras Remus miraba la foto con una sonrisa y ojos cálidos y embelesados.

Siguieron pasando las páginas, y viendo fotos del crecimiento de la pequeña Lily Rose Evans con las intervenciones constantes de la orgullosa madre. James y Remus estaban completamente deslumbrados con ella, y hasta Sirius, aún después de la risa que le causó la primera foto, tuvo que admitir que la bebé Lily era encantadora, muy a pesar de cómo se comportara la actual Evans.

Cuando terminaron, la Sra. Evans cerró el álbum, y miró a los tres chicos.

-Le agradezco mucho que haya tenido la confianza de compartir con nosotros sus recuerdos- dijo James, con una sonrisa tonta, luego súbitamente recordó algo- Sra. Evans…

- No, no, no. Nada de señoras.- insistió Rose- Me hace sentirme vieja. Rose para ustedes, queridos.

-Bien, _Rose_- saboreó James- Tu compañía ha sido un verdadero placer, pero desafortunadamente no puedo quedarme mucho más tiempo. Salí sin avisarle a mi madre y no me gustaría preocuparla innecesariamente. ¿Podría saber donde está Lily? Me gustaría verla antes de volver.

Rose sonrió enigmáticamente al ver a James sonrojarse discretamente.

-La verdad es que Lily se mudó ayer con unas amigas…

-¿Qué?

**

* * *

**

**Tadaaaaa! Ahí está el primer capi de la historia. De verdad espero que te haya gustado y que vuelvas a leer.**

**¡Deja review, s'il vous plaît!! Si la historia te gusta, debes saber que los reviews me animan mucho, y con ellos trabajo más rapido (sonrisa aaaaancha)**

**Si la historia no te gusta, también estás en todo tu derecho de opinar, pero pido que no seas grosera/o. Hay maneras de expresar que detestas un fic sin necesidad de llegar a lo personal. (guiño un ojo)**

**Biseaux,**

**MadeAnge**


	2. Potter

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! No es una actualización! Solo dividí el primer capítulo en dos! Pero el tercer capi viene en camino! Gracias a Mary, por como siempre, ser una fiel lectora y reviewer.  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Potter**_

Perdón, pero ¿cómo es eso qué se mudó?- preguntó James, cambiando su sonrisa tonta por una expresión azorada, tanto por la noticia como por el hecho de haber pasado tan buen rato que se le había olvidado preguntar por el paradero de Lily.

-Vaya vaya, Evans…- murmuró Sirius, riendo por lo bajo

-Sí, se mudó con sus mejores amigas, ya saben, chicas "muggles". Me dio mucha pena, y la echaré de mucho menos. Imagínense, no la tengo la mayor parte del año, y ahora resulta que se va… Pero ella asegura así estará más cómoda que estando aquí con su hermana… No se llevan muy bien que digamos… Ellas empezaron a tener sus diferencias desde que Lily empezó a asistir a Hogwarts, pero todo empeoró desde que murió mi marido. Es que Petunia… Bueno, ella no está muy en eso de la magia.

Los chicos se rieron, y la Sra. Potter sonrió, ligeramente sonrojada.

-Discúlpenos- dijo Remus – No queremos parecer descorteses.

-No se preocupen, para nada… Si son encantadores… Este, pero si quieren les puedo decir donde vive ahora…

-Claro, claro…- interrumpió James

Una vez les hubo dado la dirección y explicado el camino más corto, los chicos agradecieron las atenciones y se despidieron.

-Gracias por todo, Rose- agradeció Sirius amablemente, con una sonrisa encantadora, para ganarle puntos a James

-Por favor vuelvan cuando lo deseen. Ésta es su casa.

-Eres muy amable, Rose. Gracias por todo.- dijo James antes de tomarle la mano y depositar en ella un gentil beso.

-A sus pies- se despidió Remus, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, mientras Sirius imitaba el gesto de James.

Los chicos decidieron irse a pie. Además de que era a solo 15 minutos de allí, hacía buen tiempo y el vecindario era encantador, con sus casitas victorianas y sus jardines bien cuidados. James recordó de repente lo que había dicho la madre de Lily y miró a sus amigos.

-¿Qué es eso de que la madre de Lily conociera de la supuesta amistad de Snape y Lily?- preguntó James, sin poder ocultar su furia por no hablar de un inexplicable ramalazo de celos.

-Lo que más me sorprende es que la aprobara- dijo Sirius, pensativo- Cualquiera podría ver la clase de… basura que es.

-¡La espiaba!- exclamó James, irritado- ¿Pueden creerlo?

-Que él observara entre los arbustos de vez en cuando a su antigua amiga no implica que él la espiara- dijo Remus en un tono lógico. Sirius y James lo miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

-Si Rose supiera realmente quien es ese imbécil dudo que lo tuviera en tan alta estima- espetó James

-Ella no mencionó tenerlo en alta estima- señaló Remus

-Pero ella permitía que Lily y él fueran amigos- se quejó James

-¿Qué querías, que les prohibiera que lo fueran? Por lo demás, ya no lo son- suspiró Remus cansinamente, cuando vio que James iba a replicar

-En eso debo darle la razón a Moony- corroboró Sirius- Eran "amigos" y ya no. Tan simple como suena, así que deja de quejarte como un mocoso.

-Probablemente Lily lo mandó al diablo luego de haberla insultado de aquel modo tan vulgar al final de quinto año- escupió James

-Es obvio que ella decidiera dejarlo a un lado una vez él presentó su verdadera cara- concedió Sirius- Chica lista.

Remus le lanzó a Sirius una mirada escueta, pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno, en otra nota¿qué les ha parecido mi futura suegra?- preguntó James sonriendo radiantemente, sus amigos un poco sorprendidos aunque aliviados ante el cambio tan repentino de humor.

-Siempre tan optimista, muchacho- dijo Sirius palmeándole el hombro, ganándose un manotazo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza por parte de James- ¡Auch! Bueno, al menos siéntete afortunado en que viste a Evans desnuda.

Sirius empezó a carcajearse nuevamente ante el recuerdo, mientras James se sonrojaba y Remus le lanzaba una mirada desagradable al primero.

-Era la foto de una bebé de seis meses- le reprochó Remus- Por Merlín, estás enfermo…

-¿Enfermo yo?- tosió Sirius, secándose las lágrimas- Eso díselo a _Jamie_ aquí. Sólo míralo. Se pone más rojo que la grana.

James le dio otro fuerte porrazo en la cabeza, haciendo al moreno ojigris soltar un aullido de dolor. Remus sonrió complacido ante el merecido escarmiento.

-Es increíble que estemos haciendo esto- comentó con frescura

-Diferente, para variar.-dijo Sirius, con el ceño fruncido y aún frotándose donde James le había pegado

-Este año ella estará conmigo como que me llamo James Potter.- aseguró James, golpeando un puño contra su palma abierta.

-Eh, James… Verás, no quisiera desalentarte, pero eso mismo dijiste el año pasado- comentó Sirius como al azar, mientras se apartaba un mechón de sedoso cabello negro de los ojos.- Y el antepasado. A ese ritmo, _tendrás_ que cambiarte el nombre.

Sin ser apenas consciente de ello, los muchachos atraían todas las miradas femeninas. Solía suceder bastante a menudo cuando andaban juntos. Cada uno poseía virtudes que cautivaba al sexo opuesto a simple vista: Sirius, su elegante sofisticación innata que complementaba maravillosamente aquel físico tan espectacular, y una mirada directa e intensa; James, su aire despreocupado y travieso, así como la seguridad en sí mismo que era despedida por cada uno de sus poros y resultaba abrumadora y casi intimidante; Remus, a pesar de su figura larguirrucha y aspecto pálido y ligeramente enfermizo, era el humilde poseedor de una sonrisa cálida, unos ojos expresivos y profundamente emotivos que inspiraban simpatía y auténtica confianza a cualquier persona que los mirara y unos exquisitos modales que le daban un aire muy gentil. Peter, si bien no era lo que se dice guapo ni sofisticado, y quedaba bastante opacado en ese sentido frente a sus amigos, tenía un favorecedor aspecto de un niño grande, provisto por su cabello castaño corto, sus grandes ojos azules y nariz pequeña. A leguas se notaba que era limpio y muy organizado, era muy agradable con todo el mundo, y además cocinaba de las mil maravillas. Probablemente el hecho de que la reacción que provocaban en la mayoría de las mujeres les resultaba tan obvia que simplemente la pasaban por alto.

-A la que pienso echarle el lazo este año es a Victoria Scriven- anunció Sirius descuidadamente

-O sea que este año te vas a ir por la línea de lo inocente, Padfoot.- comentó James- Fascinante.

-No, no. Apuesto 25 galeones a que hay lava ardiente debajo de esa dulce fachada- contestó Sirius, una sonrisa de depredador jugando en sus labios

-¿Y qué hay de Dalilah?- preguntó Remus, con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué con ella?

-¿No que andabas de nuevo con ella¿O ya se pelearon?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sabes como somos…

-Presuntos amigos con derechos ocasionales…- suspiró James dramáticamente.

Remus bufó sonoramente mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a Sirius esbozar una sonrisa enigmática.

-Ustedes saben mejor que nadie que la quiero…

-Por supuesto, la quieres tanto que siempre que la buscas es porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer y sólo para desecharla una vez te aburres- comentó Remus desapasionadamente

-No la busco sólo por que no tengo nada mejor que hacer- espetó Sirius, poniéndose a la defensiva- ¡Además, nunca he oído una queja de su parte! Hasta donde yo sé, ella no parece estar en desacuerdo con la manera en que nos vemos.

-Si no te dice nada es porque es demasiado orgullosa como para…

-Pues entonces si ella no me dice nada, no me daré por enterado.- rebotó Sirius con voz sedosa y un brillo retador bailando en su mirada

-Que conveniente…

-¿Pero como te…¿Tú de que hablas, Remus?– prosiguió Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos, más enfadado por momentos- Tú y yo sabemos que no eres el más indicado para darme lecciones de moral a mí.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Sirius?- preguntó Remus entrecerrando los ojos a su vez hasta que no fueron más que dos rendijas

-Sabes perfectamente de que hablo. ¿O precisa que lo diga en voz alta?

-¡Eh, tiempo fuera!- demandó James, deteniéndose en seco y abriendo mucho los ojos- ¿Quieren dejarlo, caballeros? Este no es el momento!

Remus y Sirius se miraron a los ojos desafiantemente, y James vio intrigado como Remus se sonrojaba ligeramente antes de apartar la mirada.

-Tienes razón- dijo Remus con la respiración súbitamente agitada- Lo siento mucho, James.

Sirius gruñó una disculpa.

-Mientras no resuelvan sus diferencias al menos traten de llevar la fiesta en paz¿estamos?- exigió James

-Lo que tú digas…- medio accedió Sirius, poniendo cara de 'me da igual'.

Remus solo asintió vagamente.

-Pero conste que no soy yo quien…

-¡Sirius!- reprochó James, cortando los murmullos del muchacho antes de que se le escapase cualquier otra cosa.

-Olvídalo, James. Lo que nace torcido…- quedamente respondió Remus con una sonrisa maliciosa muy rara en él.

-¡¿A quien pretendes llamar _gay_?!– saltó Sirius de la nada- Además¿recuerdas eso que me dijiste? Creo que ya es tiempo que James se entere.

Por un segundo, todo el color se desvaneció de la cara de Remus; ¿había sido demasiado obvio? Tan obvio que incluso _Sirius_ se había dado cuenta que…? No. No había manera de que supiera…

Convenciéndose de que Sirius solo estaba dándole un farol, Remus logró recobrar el control de sus expresiones faciales justo antes de que Sirius se diera cuenta de que había logrado meter el dedo en la llaga.

–No tengo idea de lo que dices. James¿podrías lograr que se calle?

-Ya no- respondió el de los lentes, suspirando con pesadez. Desde la dichosa bromita que Sirius le gastó a Snape, existía una volátil fricción entre Remus y Sirius que el unigénito de los Potter ha tenido que sobrellevar. En momentos como ese, James no podía evitar pensar cuanto tiempo más debía él ser castigado por la impulsividad de Sirius y la austeridad de Remus- Ahora solo queda que seas civilizado con él, Moony.

-James Potter- anunció Sirius en un jocoso tono de maestro de ceremonias-, es mi deber como TU amigo más honesto, virtuoso, entrañable e idolatrado incluso, confesarte, que Remus John Lupin, ese tipo a tu derecha…- Sirius añadió una pequeña pausa dramática, en la que Remus sudaba su columna vertebral intentando lucir inafectado y James enarcaba una ceja cada vez más alto-… quiere liarse a tu pequeña prima Saree- terminó el moreno, con una sonrisa de triunfo y el oído atento a la reprimenda de James hacia Remus.

Perdiéndose el ligerísimo suspiro de alivio de Remus, James solo miró de uno a otro de sus mejores amigos con el ceño fruncido. A decir verdad, le impresionaba más que Remus _quisiera_ de hecho liarse a _alguien_ que el hecho de que la aludida fuese su 'revoltosa' prima Saree.

-¡No quiero liarme con ella, depravado sexual! Yo no ando buscando noches de sexo salvaje, muy al contrario de ciertas personas que podría mencionar- declaró el chico que, aunque aliviado porque su secreto continuaba _secreto_, enrojecía de enojo ante la simple idea de ser comparado con Sirius _por_ Sirius.

-No quieras venir a hacerte el casto con nosotros, Remie- dijo Sirius como si fuese la cosa más ridícula del mundo- Los tres sabemos que tienes de virgen lo que yo.

A esto, tanto Remus como el mismísimo James miraron a Sirius completamente escandalizados. ¡¿'Tener de virgen lo mismo que Sirius'?! Nunca aquellas calles de habían sido testigos de insulto tal. De hecho, James hizo el primer movimiento y se plantó frente a Remus, manteniendo las manos de este a los costados de su larguirucha figura.

-Moony. ¿Recuerdas que, aunque ya somos todos mayores de edad y ya no tenemos el Rastro, se supone que no podemos hacer magia frente a muggles? Y este es un vecindario de muggles, Remus- se apresuró a establecer el agitado James. Su hábil táctica dio resultado. El chico de las gafas logró adelantarse a un ataque de ira que seguramente le haría llorar la muerte de uno de sus tres mejores amigos- Vamos Moony, eres mejor que esto- añadió quedamente, soltando con precaución las muñecas enrojecidas de Remus.

Remus, que admiraba a James por casi siempre decir las palabras correctas en el momento preciso, respiró hondo un par de veces ignorando completamente a Sirius y su cara de '¿ahora qué les sucede a estos?' mientras prendía su enésimo cigarrillo del día con su elegante encendedora de plata. Asintiendo con la cabeza a James, Remus retomó la caminata.

No obstante, en tono educado aclaró:

-En ningún momento dije que no lo había hecho, _Sirius. _Sin embargo, no ando buscándolo deliberadamente, ni provocándolo del modo tan poco decoroso en que lo haces tú. Al paso que llevas, me sorprende que aún no tengas una ETS, _maniático. _¡Y! Por si _convenientemente_ lo has olvidado, mis actividades _privadas_ generalmente tienen lugar…

-Cerca de la luna llena, cuando tus instintos lobunos te hacen... _relajar_ tu autocontrol, y si una chica se insinúa, te dejas llevar- recitó James- Sí, sabemos, Moony. Pero tienes razón en una cosa: Sirius, te apareas como conejo.

-¡James, deja de ponerte de su parte!– debatió Sirius, apuntando a James con el cigarrillo entre sus dedos mayor e índice.- ¿Y como es que crees sus excusas y no las mías, eh?

-No digo que sea una excusa, -refutó Remus, algo incómodo- Sé que debería controlarlo, pero es solo que…

-Que eres un hombre, _con sentimientos_, Moony- le tranquilizó James, e ignorando el berrinche de Sirius, rió- Bueno, al menos por varias noches. ¿Y bien?

Remus lo miró interrogante.

-Qué si es cierto que te interesa Saree- exclamó James exasperado- Tal vez puedo arreglar algo…

-Bueno- intercedió Sirius, habiendo recobrado la compostura-, si no es que ella arregla algo por sí misma antes.

-¡Sirius!- le detuvo Remus, no queriendo oír lo que tenía para contar.

El despreocupado chico de ojos grises se encogió de hombros.

-Hey, no es un crimen ser curioso; y Saree ha curioseado bastante¿sabes?

-¡No sé como puedes hablar así de ella¡_Dices_ que es tu mejor amiga!

-¡Y lo es, de eso no hay duda! Pero por lo que he oído _de sus labios_, lo que estoy seguro que _no_ es, es…

Remus se tapó los oídos y habló, cortando a Sirius de golpe.

-¡Ya! Solo piensas, hablas, sueñas, deseas y tienes sexo, Sirius.

-Remus tiene razón, Sirius- canturreó James con una sonrisita maligna que dejó caer casi inmediatamente- Pero no pienso seguir dejándote hablar así de mi queridísima primita, ok?

Sirius entornó los parpados.

-Eso lo dicen _San _Remus Lupin y _San_ James Potter- siguió Sirius, haciéndoles a ambos chicos un ademán desdeñoso con la mano- Estoy seguro de que ella no me reprocharía mis palabras. Son unos encerrados. Reprimidos. Saree y yo, en cambio, somos gente de _mente abierta_.

-Tú lo has dicho, de _mente_ abierta, no de _patas_ abiertas- rebotó James, comenzando a irritarse- Y dudo que esté de acuerdo contigo. Al contrario, ya estarías con la frente al piso y las manos entre las piernas de estar ella aquí escuchando tus sandeces.

-Lo que sea- dijoSirius sacudiendo sus palabras, disfrutando de otra bocanada de veneno.

-Sirius, viene siendo hora de que te dejes de niñadas. Y de tratar a las mujeres como juguetes sexuales es toda una bobería de prepuberto- corrigió Remus, volviendo momentáneamente a su rol de 'conciencia' de los Marauders instintivamente.

-Cierto, Padfoot, -apoyó James, asintiendo con la cabeza- A este paso voy a comenzar a pensar que _en realidad_ eres un patán.

Mientras liberaba el humo de sus pulmones en la ya familiar oleada de placer, Sirius optó por darles un respiro a sus amigos. Le encantaba molestar, fastidiar a todo el que le rodeaba, un hábito que había tomado en su hogar y que aún permanecía con él; pero no necesitaba hacerlo con sus amigos. Por mucho que le divirtiera, lo mejor era no abusar. Además, siendo sinceros, Sirius no sabía en realidad si Remus tenía algún interés en Saree (ni que en realidad le interesara, tampoco), pero dado que _Remie_ se había sonrojado y que en ningún momento había refutado las acusaciones de Sirius, lo lógico era pensar que SI tenía cierto interés en ella. Y, según el agitador muchacho, esa idea merecía de más análisis y discusión.

-De todas formas,nunca se me ocurriría meterme con Saree, porque por alguna extraña razón resulta ser mi mejor amiga, además de que Remus está interesado en ella- comenzó a teorizar el muchacho, hasta que un muy disimulado codazo en sus costillas lo hizo dejar el tema. Tomando la pose del Pensador, Sirius apoyó la cabeza del puño derecho, atravesó el antebrazo izquierdo frente a su muy elaborado torso, y literalmente se apoyó de sí mismo. La diferencia entre el Sirius caminando calle arriba y la estatua era prácticamente mínima.

-Y ya que estamos en las 'no', pues cabe decir que tampoco me metería con Lily por lo mismo contigo, James. Además, es demasiado moralizadora, así que puedes dormir tranquilo. ¡Oh! Y mucho menos con Fields, porque es una psicótica.

Tanto Remus como James entornaron los ojos a la vez. Sirius les ignoró, golpeando su mano abierta con el puño en el que había apoyado adorablemente su mandíbula.

-Entonces, volveríamos a Scriven y Dalilah _otra_ vez.

-Sirius, deja de hablar de las chicas como si fueran pañuelos desechables- le reprochó Remus- ¿No crees que debes ir aprendiendo a andar con una sola chica a la vez¿De valorar a alguna? Ya es hora de ir decidiéndote por _una_. O al menos, por una a la vez.

Luciendo altamente perturbado por el comentario de James, con una cara de ofendido que aunque falsa, hubiese engañado a cualquier persona que no lo hubiese conocido durante seis años; Sirius dijo:

-¡Que ultraje! Me rehúso a decidirme por "una". ¡Eso sería terriblemente injusto para las demás!- debatió, intentando resistir la necesidad de sacar otro cigarrillo- ¿Sabes todas las mujeres que andan por ahí, deseando ser brutalmente amadas con pasión desenfrenada? James, no puedo decidirme por _una_!– añadió en tono indignado.

-¡Sirius II, 'El Benefactor'; siempre tan considerado!- se burló Remus, haciendo reír a James- Debo asumir por tu actitud y argumentos que nada de lo que digamos te hará crecer¿no?- pinchó el castaño, comenzando a entender la 'gracia' en molestar hasta el punto de volverse insoportable.

-El hecho es que no me decido por ninguna. Punto.

-Bien, entonces, haz lo que quieras. De todos modos, Victoria es una chica inteligente. No se dejará deslumbrar tan fácilmente de un idiota como tú.

-¿Y eso que significa?- preguntó Sirius con cara de pocos amigos mientras James se carcajeaba

-_Significa_ que Victoria no es tan tonta como para caer rendida a tus pies desmayada solo porque le sonrías.

-Lo que tú digas.- dijo Sirius- Por Merlín, es una mujer, Remus. Yo puedo manejar a cualquier mujer si me lo propongo. Ya lo sabes.

-Buena suerte.- dijo Remus con una sonrisa irónica

-¿Y tú por que no te lanzas por Saree de una buena vez?- preguntó James

-¡Yo no pretendo lanzármele a Saree, James!

-Pero ella te ama- dijo Sirius con un dejo de impaciencia- ¿Cuál es el inconveniente?

James y Remus se miraron, y Remus entornó los parpados.

-Olvídalo, Sirius- dijo James y agitó la mano restándole importancia

Sirius largó la colilla de su cigarrillo nuevamente y se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba su varita distraídamente. No bien había llegado a su boca cuando la sintió resbalar de entre sus dedos a una velocidad imposible y luego una mano se aplastó en su pecho haciéndolo tambalearse hacia atrás.

-¡Maldita sea la hora en que empezaste a fumar, joder!

Sirius se volteó a ver a Remus con expresión sorprendida antes de esbozar una sonrisita maligna.

-¿Qué es eso que oigo? Remus¿maldiciendo como un vulgar marinero?

-Sirius Orion Black…

-¿Ahora qué hice, Moony?- se quejó Sirius

-Barrio muggle, cabeza hueca- le recordó James, aporreándolo en la cabeza. Remus retiró la mano que había aplastado contra el torso de Sirius, mientras un pequeño envase rectangular se deslizaba por el.

-Tic Tacs- explicó- Refrescan el aliento. Aunque si no fumaras, no tendrías ningún inconveniente de esa índole.

-¿Cómo es que siempre andas con golosinas muggle?- preguntó con un mueca, ignorando el último comentario de Remus, mientras se metía un par de las famosas mentas en la boca

Remus se encogió de hombros. Al ratito estuvieron parados frente a una casa rosa con vallas blancas que le daban la apariencia de un pastel. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas.

-James, ten el honor de tocar- dijo Sirius- Insisto.

Con una sonrisa irónica por la fachada y su similitud a un pastel, James sonrió burlonamente, se alborotó el cabello nuevamente antes de poner el dedo sobre el timbre.

-¡Ya voy!- gritó una voz femenina dentro

-Me pregunto si serán guapas…- dijo Sirius- De niñas parecían un poco idiotas.

-¡Tu tipo! Debe ser tu día de suerte.- rió James por lo bajo

Una guapísima y sonriente rubia de ojos grises abrió, en shorts, con una blusita que dejaba su vientre al aire y descalza. Remus y Sirius carraspearon.

-¿Qué tal?– saludó James

-… ¡Hola!

-Venimos buscando a Lily. ¿Podrías decirme si anda por aquí?

-¡Ah, claro! Pasen, pasen- preguntó la rubia- ¿Son amigos de Lily?

-Sí…

Los chicos intercambiaron otra mirada. Por dentro, la casa parecía estar siendo decorada como aquellas que ves en las revistas de juveniles. Mujeres… Al parecer aún no habían terminado, porque había mucho movimiento en la casa y cajas por todas partes.

-La llamaré, siéntanse donde quieran.

La rubia subió media escalera y vociferó a Lily. Sirius empezó a golpear a James en las costillas con el codo repetidamente.

-¿Viste, viste¡Que culo tiene la rubia!– James se rió por lo bajo y Remus entornó los ojos.

-Y tú que no querías venir…- susurró James - ¿Te imaginas lo que te hubieses perdido?

-¡Lily!

-¡Ya voy!- gritó Lily de regreso. El corazón de James empezó a latir más rápido de pura anticipación al oír la dulce voz de su pelirroja por primera vez desde que habían salido de vacaciones.- ¿Qué pasa, Cami? Por como me llamas, parece que la casa estuviera en llamas.

-Casi casi- le susurró su amiga emocionada- Con toda esa divinidad en un solo sofá, no dudaría que la casa se incendiara… Te buscan, Lils.

-¿Quién… es?- preguntó Lily alzando una ceja, sospechosa ante la excitación y las palabras de su amiga.

-Zeus, encarnado en tres humanos.- chilló guiñándole el ojo, mientras subía corriendo, obviamente para avisar a las demás

Lily comenzó a bajar, repentinamente angustiada, y con la ligera sensación de que algo no estaba bien. ¿Tres chicos? No podía ser que… No, ellos eran cuatro. Además ¿que harían _esos_ en su casa? Ni siquiera sabrían que se había mudado. Pero la ansiedad que se había estado acumulando en su estómago no la abandonaba.

-Vamos, relájate Lily- se dijo en un susurró para calmarse- No puede ser él…

No podía ser que fuese él, pero sí, efectivamente era. Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera lo vislumbró sentado. Es su casa. En su sala. En su sofá. Potter.

* * *

**Review si quieres más, kudasai!**

**Biseaux,**

**MadeAnge**


	3. Por favor, Lily!

** Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí estoy, más rápido que imposible, trayéndote un nuevo capi de la historia. Advierto a mis lectoras que no actualizaré hasta alcanzar un mínimo de 5 reviews en este capítulo. Besitos, te veo abajo!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Por favor, Lily!  
**

¡Tú!

-¡Lily flower querida! Cuánto tiempo ¿no?

-Pero… ¿Cómo…? No entiendo…

-Bueno, verás, Rose, tu madre, es muy comprensiva.

-No te imaginas lo bien que lo pasamos en tu casa ¿no James?- empezó Sirius, guiñándole un ojo al aludido- Cuéntale a Evans que la hemos visto desnuda.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Black?- le espetó Lily, lívida

-Es que… Tu madre nos mostró un álbum de fotos tuyas cuando eras bebé- dijo James, con una sonrisa tierna- Siempre has sido tan guapa…

-Cállate, Potter- siseó Lily, con el rubor bajando ya por su escote, y sus manos en puños

-Y la primera foto es una en la que estás como Dios te trajo al mundo- rió Sirius- Si hubieras visto la cara que puso Jamie…

Lily miró a James horrorizada.

-¡Estás enfermo¡Solo tenía 6 meses!

-No, no, no es lo que tú crees, Lily…- empezó James, avergonzado

-¡Cállate, Potter! No puedo creer que mamá me haya hecho esto…- dijo Lily en voz baja, mortificada- ¡Sólo les advierto que no le dirán una palabra de esto a nadie¿Entendido?

-Lily…- intentó tranquilizarla Remus, pero Sirius lo interrumpió

-Y a mí no me dices que tengo que hacer, Evans- saltó Sirius, irritado

-¡Sirius!- siseó James

-¡Ya puedo yo, Potter! Mira, _Black_, esta es mi casa, y digo lo que me da la gana.- dijo Lily en voz baja y amenazante, mientras acercaba la cara a la de Sirius- Una palabra de esto a alguien, y… Bueno, tú ya me conoces- terminó con una sonrisita maligna al ver cómo Sirius daba un paso hacia atrás

-Que mierda…- murmuró Sirius, malhumorado

-Lily…

Por las escaleras aparte de la rubia sibarítica, se asomaron cinco chicas más, curiosas. Una de ellas exclamó un gritito y bajó corriendo hasta tirarse encima de los chicos.

-¡Jamie, Siri!– dijo abrazando o más bien ahorcando a los chicos en un abrazo efusivo- ¡Hola, Remus!

Remus se sonrojó ligeramente al rememorar la conversación que habían tenido en el camino pero igual le sonrió.

-Sí, también estamos encantados de verte, Saree- se burló James, mientras intentaba desenredarla de su cuello para poder tomar aire y alborotándole el cabello una vez lo hubo logrado

-Así que nos has estado plantando por Evans ¿eh, Saree?- le recriminó Sirius

-¡Se iba a mudar! Además, ni que yo tuviera _tantas_ ganas de verlos- dijo la chica más por fastidiar que por que realmente fuera cierto- Bueno, tal vez Remus me hizo un poquitín de falta. Pero solo un poquito.- añadió al ver al chico reír

Saree era prima segunda de James y amiga de infancia de Sirius. Al ser del seno de respetables familias de magos, era inevitable conocerse o estar emparentados, pero ellos habían hecho muy buenas migas desde siempre, lo cual no solía suceder a menudo. Era alta (Sirius y Remus no le llevaban más de media cabeza) y de tez pálida, tenía el cabello castaño largo y ondulado que le caía en cascada y unos alegres y expresivos ojos castaños que brillaban siempre simpáticos.

Se hizo amiga de Lily nada más llegar a Hogwarts dado que ambas fueron a Gryffindor, y junto a sus otras dos mejores amigas, Dalilah y Tessa, dedicaban parte de su tiempo libre a pelearse con los merodeadores (en realidad las demás a peleaban y ella se reía de las peleas a menos que los chicos sacaran su peor parte) o a fastidiarse unos a otros. Generalmente armaban sendos alborotos, siendo los principales protagonistas James, Lily, Sirius, Dalilah y Tessa. No era que se odiaran… Bueno, Sirius y Tessa francamente sí se odiaban, pero los demás más bien actuaban como miembros de dos bandos contrarios que se metían unos con otros adrede cuando estaban aburridos en extremo. Por supuesto, también estaba el hecho de que James asediara a Lily constantemente para que saliera con él. Con todo, Saree seguía siendo también íntima amiga de los chicos, aunque disfrutara de meterse con ellos por pura diversión.

Lily decidió respirar hondo para calmarse antes de no poder controlarse y echarle una maldición delante de sus amigas muggle a James y Sirius.

-Remus¿qué haces parado? Siéntate, por favor… ¿Te gustaría algo de tomar?

James miró con resentimiento a Remus, mientras él mismo tomaba asiento sin ser invitado y sin ningún ofrecimiento a tomar nada.

-En fin¿que hacen ustedes en mi casa?- formuló Lily la pregunta obvia

-Hemos venido a visitarte.- sonrió James resplandecientemente

-¡Lils¿No nos presentas a tus amigos?– se quejó una morena bajando las escaleras.

-Em…

-Soy Sirius Black.- dijo éste, ofreciéndole su mano con encantadora elegancia, esbozando una sensual sonrisa ladeada antes de besar su mano y hacer a la chica reír flojamente.

-Remus Lupin.- dijo poniéndose en pie- Encantado, señorita…

-Emely a secas.- dijo con una sonrisa radiante- O Em. Como gusten.

-Ten cuidado con este- dijo Saree en tono de confidencia, señalando a Sirius que aún tenía puesta su sonrisa- Trae bastantes problemas, Em.

-A mi no me importaría- dijo una rubia de profundos ojos azules, que llegó poniéndose una mano en la cintura

-A mi muchísimo menos- dijo otra rubia idéntica a la anterior

-¡Gemelas, que divertido!- exclamó Sirius, aplaudiendo felizmente- A mí tampoco me importaría.

Las chicas rieron y se presentaron. La rubia que había abierto la puerta era Camille. Las gemelas eran May y Amy. Y la morena curvilínea que tenía reflejos azules brillantes en las raíces era Sasha.

-Soy James Potter.- se presentó este, también poniéndose en pie luego de haberse alborotado el cabello

-Así que estos son los chicos de los que tanto nos habías hablado, Lily. – dijo Camille, con una sonrisita

-Cami…

-Sí, Lily nos habla de todo lo que la molestan en el internado- dijo May

-¿Internado…?- preguntó James

-Sí, Hogwarts, el _internado_ donde nos quedamos durante todo el año escolar, _Potter_…- dijo Lily lanzándole una mirada de advertencia

-Ah… Claro… El internado.

-Pero a Lily se le ha escapado olímpicamente por alto el detalle de que ustedes sean tan guapos- continuó Amy con una sonrisa sexy

-Sí, de hecho creo que nunca haya reparado en esos detalles tan… insustanciales- dijo Sirius sarcásticamente, echándose el cabello hacia atrás con los dedos

-Yo francamente no sé porque el alboroto- comentó Saree despreocupadamente- No entiendo porque todas piensan que son tan guapos si no lo son. Bueno, Remus aquí no está nada mal, pero los otros…

James y Sirius la miraron con una mueca cáustica, mientras Remus se tomaba su tiempo para sonrojarse un poco, sonreír para su interior, divertirse un poco a expensas del fastidio de los otros dos y disfrutar de la maravilloso efecto que producen los halagos en la autoestima.

-Solo bromeo. ¿A que son _preciosos_?- dijo halándoles las mejillas, haciendo caras y ruiditos como las que uno usa para entretener a los bebés.

-Compréndanla, por favor- dijo James en voz baja, para las demás chicas- Nos conocemos desde siempre y ella a veces cree que es nuestra tía abuela o algo así…

-Solo que sin el bolso enorme, pintalabios chillón corrido ni el olor a gatos.- aportó Sirius, acordándose de la espantosa tía Cassiopeia- Pero las ganas de correr a esconderme al armario más cercano es igual.

Las chicas soltaron otra ronda de risas, mientras Lily se tiraba a la butaca más cercana y se golpeaba la frente rítmicamente por pura frustración.

-Así que tú eres, Remus.- dijo May acercándose casualmente a él. Saree alzó las cejas inconscientemente- De ti todo lo que se oyen son puras maravillas.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Remus un poco sorprendido, luego mirando a James y Sirius con una sonrisita maligna mientras alzaba una ceja.

-¿Es eso arrogancia que detecto en usted, Sr. Lupin?- le susurró Saree al oído, divertida, haciendo a Remus casi pegar un brinco- Creo que se le están subiendo humos a la cabeza. Debería darle vergüenza.

Remus soltó una risita que hechizó a Saree brevemente, haciéndola sonreír como boba posteriormente.

-Lily y Saree siempre dicen cosas como "Remus dice…" o "Remus me contó…" o "Si Remus oyera esto o aquello…"- comentó Camille

-Bueno, yo también tengo a Lily y Saree en muy alta estima.- le sonrió Remus a Saree, y le palmeó una mano a Lily, haciendo que Lily lo mirara y le dedicara una sonrisita cansada

-¿Tienen planes?- preguntó Sasha alegremente

-¡No!- respondieron los chicos

-Pero nosotras sí ¿lo recuerdan?- interrumpió Lily, alarmada- Tenemos que terminar de organizar la casa y luego íbamos a hacer la compra, y…

-Sí, sí, Lily.- dijo Amy, divertida- Todo eso puede esperar a mañana.

-No, no puede. Tenemos…_ Necesitamos_ comprar comida.

-Podemos ordenar a domicilio, no te preocupes, _chère_.

-O podemos invitarlas a comer y salir a hacer algo por ahí…- propuso Sirius, con una sonrisa brillante

-Yo invito- dijo James alzando una mano, luego se inclinó hacia Remus y le susurró- ¿Tienes dinero muggle, no?

Remus gruñó.

Las chicas muggle gritaron, haciendo a Lily y Saree taparse los oídos y a los chicos sonreír de oreja a oreja. Lily los miró, irritada. _Show offs… _

-¡Sí, sí, sí!- gritó Sasha dando saltitos- Absolutamente queremos salir.

-No sé en que estaba pensando al mudarme con esta horda de desequilibradas mentales…- se quejó Lily

-Pero es que…- empezó Remus- En realidad solo hemos venido a saludarte y verte un rato, Lily. Y tuvimos la buena fortuna de toparnos contigo también, Saree. Por no mencionar el placer de conocerlas a todas ustedes, señoritas. Sin embargo, como ya tenían planes, sería mejor que nos fuéramos ¿verdad chicos?

-Remus… -empezó a quejarse Sirius- ¡Yo quiero quedarme! No podríamos…

-Sí, bueno, gracias por acordarse _tanto_ de mí, chicos…- interrumpió Lily- Nos vemos en la _escuela_,¿no?

-No, yo no quiero que se vayan…- se quejó Sasha

-¡Que se queden, que se queden!- exclamó Saree latosamente, dando saltitos. Lily le lanzó una mirada significativa.

-¿No quieren algo de tomar?- preguntó Amy

James miró a Lily, que tenía una enorme cara de fastidio.

-Lils…- gimoteó. Lily miró a James, el cual aprovecho su atención para hacer su famosa carita de ciervo inocente. La cara enojada de Lily falseó imperceptiblemente; por un segundo, las comisuras de sus labios temblaron y una ceja se meneó inconscientemente. Lily se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cara.

-No es no, Potter y NO vamos a salir. Punto.

Luego otra cara se asomó lentamente de detrás de un hombro de James. Está vez, Sirius puso su patentada carita de perrito abandonado. Lily soltó una risita nerviosa, antes de recomponerse.

-¿Y qué solicitas tú, Black?

-Vamos¿porqué no podemos salir todos juntos, Evans? No seas mala…

-Ay, Lily, solo mira esas caras- interpelaron Amy y May al mismo tiempo, cada una enmarcando una cara abatida- ¿No te da pena?

James y Sirius profundizaron sus expresiones. Saree bufó. Remus se limitó a entornar los ojos. Lily suspiró.

-Ya dije que…

-¡Por fis, por fis, Evans!- exclamó Sirius, tirando insistentemente de una manga de su blusa.

-Sirius, eso sonó muy gay- comentó Saree, divertida. Sirius alzó ceja.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- exclamó indignado, meneando la cabeza con vigor, antes de voltearse de nuevo hacia Lily, esta vez aporreando su brazo repetidamente con su dedo índice- Por favor, Evans, por favor…

-No…

-Por favor, Lily, por favor- ésta vez James se unió al aporreamiento de los brazos de Lily

-Por favor, Evans, por favor…

-No…

-Por favor, Lily…

-Por favor, Evans, por favor…

-Por favor, Lily, por…

-¡ESTÁ BIEN!- exclamó Lily muy enojada, intentando sacudirse a los dos chicos de encima- ¡ESTÁ BIEN, PERO SI SIGUEN APORREANDO MIS BRAZOS, VAN A SABER…!

-¡Sí!- fue el breve silbido de victoria de James. Sirius se rió por lo bajo mientras chocaban palmas. Luego se desató el infierno en el cielo. Los chillidos de las amigas de Lily llenaron de nuevo la habitación, mientras corrían hacia ella y la asfixiaban en un apretado _group hug_.

-¡Gracias, gracias, Lily!

-Será estupendo…

-Sí, lo que sea…- jadeó Lily, empujando a todas sus amigas lejos de ella- Voy a cambiarme…

Hizo ademán de ir a subir las escaleras, pero pareció recordar algo y se volteó hacia los chicos.

-¡No toquen nada, eh!

-Palabra de merodeador que no- juró James grandilocuentemente. Esto pareció bastarle a Lily, que asintió con solemnidad y se perdió escaleras arriba.

-¡Genial!- exclamaron las demás antes de correr escaleras arriba

-Esto será interesante- sonrió Saree burlonamente, apoyada en la repisa de la chimenea, de donde no se había movido.

-Me lo dices…- suspiró Remus antes de sentarse en un sofá pesadamente

-No puedo creer que Lily accedió a salir conmigo…- exclamó James extático

-Sí, sí, felicidades, Prongs- dijo Sirius palmeándole un hombro

-Aunque no se puede decir que es una cita, exactamente- señaló Saree. James y Sirius la miraron.

-Gracias por acabar con mi momento de felicidad- dijo James secamente

-Cuando quieras- dijo Saree encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa malvada en los labios

-No te deprimas, James ¡vas a salir con ella!- le animó Sirius- Eso es lo que cuenta.

James miró a Remus quien le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Es cierto- dijo James, con convicción- Y será fantástico.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijo Saree

-¿Qué, es día de fastidiar a James?- preguntó James, yendo hacia Saree y dándole un coscorrón cariñoso en la coronilla

-¡Auch! Eso dolió!- aulló Saree, pegándole un puñetazo en el brazo

-¡Sar! No vienes a cambiarte?- vociferó Sasha desde arriba

-¡Ya voy!- le respondió Saree- Bueno, nos vemos al rato, chicos.

Saree subió también, su largo y ondulado pelo castaño rebotando alegremente al subir.

-Bien- habló Remus- James, Sirius, van a salir con chicas muggle. Hay un par de cosas que deben saber.

-Dudo que haya nada que tengas que enseñarme tú a mí respecto a chicas- dijo Sirius, inflando su pecho

-Difiero en cuanto a eso, pero dejémoslo para después- rebatió Remus- A lo que me refiero es a algunas cosas básicas, como la moneda.

-La libra esterlina¿no?- preguntó James

-¿Ves? No somos tan estúpidos, _Remie_- aseguró Sirius, antes de mirar con curiosidad mal disimulada una bombilla eléctrica que estaba en el techo de la sala.

-Apuesto a que no… Pueden sugerir llevar a las chicas al cine. Sí, eso funcionará. Se está estrenando Star Wars esta semana. Ha tenido buenas críticas y tal vez las chicas no la han visto.

-Star… ¿qué?- preguntó James

-Star Wars, James.- explicó Remus- Una película. Tal vez les gustará verla.

-¿Crees que traes suficiente dinero muggle?- le preguntó James un poco ansioso- Quiero que Lily y sus amigas lo pasen muy bien.

-Creo que sí…- dijo Remus haciendo un rápido cálculo mental- Somos nueve, pero yendo al cine no se gasta tanto… Tenemos que comprar taquillas para poder entrar. ¿Oyeron? _Ta-qui-llas_. También es habitual es comprar palomitas de maíz, refrescos _y_ por supuesto, chocolates.

-Star Wars, taquillas, palomitas de maíz, refrescos y chocolates- recitó James- Entendido.

-Bien. Cualquier imprevisto, yo me encargo, pero traten de no ser tan obvios, por favor. Sirius, compórtate. James, no hostigues a Lily…

-¡Sí señor!- exclamaron James y Sirius, con un saludo militar

Remus sonrió.

-Estupendo.

* * *

**Me gusta como me ha quedado este capi, lo único malo es que el siguiente voy a tener que escribirlo entero desde cero. T.T**

**Pero con reviews trabajo muchísimo más rápido! (sonrisa radiante). Espero que te haya gustado y me dejes un reviewcillo. Hasta el próximo capítulo.  
**

**Biseaux,**

**MadeAnge**


End file.
